Jenna Hawke
Jenna Marie Hawke (born September 22, 1989), better known as Jenna Hawke, is a fresh face in the professional wrestling scene. However, her extensive background in the business, and at such a young age, is one that stands out among the very best. Having the legendary "Silky" Shane Watson as a father exposed her to the business and as a child, she would often travel with him to his wrestling shows. Hawke is also the half-sister of wrestler, Thor McKinley. Career Hawke currently serves as Adam Stone's personal assistant. Previously, she managed the Alliance of Defiance (Andrew Watts, Best in the Business and James Draven). European Wrestling Federation On June 16, 2008, Hawke made her television debut on Monday Night Revolution. In the main event tag team match pitting Brian Adams and Ryot versus James Draven and Matt Bishop, Hawke appeared at ringside in the middle of the match. At the end of the match, Brian Adams who took noticed of her earlier coaxed her to step into the ring. Despite all the questions regarding her identity, Hawke remained coy. Adams persisted by grabbing her wrist to get her attention which led her natural instincts to kick in as she kneed him in the groin. Being a girl doesn't exactly mean you're defenseless in the business. Before Adams could react, Andrew Watts came to Hawke's rescue. Watts then revealed that Hawke was the new addition to the Alliance of Defiance. Weeks after, the Alliance of Defiance disbanded with Watts turning on Draven and Best in the Business. He soon joined forces with Alex Liddel (who has since left the company) and Adam Stone with Brooke Logan as manager, forming the stable Legends By Nature. At Exotic Sunset, Draven and Best in the Business revealed that they had formed an alliance with Ray Damien leaving Hawke without a job. Despite the ever growing hate between her and Brooke, Adam Stone hired Hawke as his personal assistant - to tend to the things that Brooke deemed irrelevant and unnecessary. As of July 27, 2008, Stone was released for reasons unknown. However a drugs-related controversy may have been the last straw for the EWF. Shortly after, Hawke signed on to be Keith Daniels' Public Relations representative. She has been working hard and successfully at gaining him exposure and solidifying a lucrative and exclusive contract with Revolution. EWA soon closed their doors with the majority of its stars, including Hawke, being signed to Elite Wrestling Academy. In The Ring Signature Moves x. chick kick x. bitch slap x. baseball slide Entrance Music x. TBA Client(s) x. Keith Daniels* x. Adam Stone x. Alliance of Defiance (James Draven and Best in the Business) x. Alliance of Defiance (Andrew Watts) x. Thor McKinley ( * = current ) Personal life Hawke was born and raised in Queen Creek, Arizona and only recently relocated to Phoenix, Arizona. She is the only daughter of "Silky" Shane Watson and Elizabeth Hawke and half-sister to Thor McKinley. Neither Thor or herself have a loving relationship with their father (Watson) as a result of his lack of commitment to family. Hawke was raised primarily by her mother with help from Thor on occasion. Hawke graduated early from Arizona State University with a Bachelor's Degree in Business (Communications). Mixing business with pleasure, Hawke is currently engaged to Adam Stone with a new born daughter - Rosalyn Elizabeth Stone.